In Love with the Loved
by Moony that Chick in Black
Summary: I love him. That’s why I did it. James hates me. Peter hates me. And most importantly, he hates me. What caused me to do it you ask? Remus, MY Remus, was in love with Snivellus. Onesided RemusSirius, RemusSeverus, JamesLily.


1_A/N: I know this has been done A LOT, but this is my take on the _WhompingWillow_ incident._

_Review: Are appreciated, even flames so I know what I'm doing wrong._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter: Sirius and Remus would be getting it on in each chapter of every book; so of course Sirius would still be alive, if not well. And Tonks would be after Kingsley Shaklebolt._

Chapter 1: Let's Do Lunch

I love him. That's why I did it. James hates me. Peter hates me. And most importantly, _he_ hates me. What caused me to do it you ask? Remus, MY Remus, was in love with Snivellus.

But maybe I'm getting ahead of my self here. I should start when _he_ told us, and when he told us how long _it_ had been going on.

It all started when I was innocently (OK, at least as innocent as I can get) drinking a fruit smoothie in the Great Hall for breakfast.

I was thinking of Remus again. How his hair shines, his eyes glow, and how he is kind to everyone, even the Slytherins, and THAT ticks me off. Nevertheless, I admire him for it. It especially ticks me off when he's nice to Snivellus. I mean, whenever did that greasy haired bastard earn the respect of Remus?

Just as my thoughts began to wonder how Remus's sexual status was doing...

"Hi Sirius, I was wondering if you could meet me in the passageway of the one-eyed witch at lunch?" asked the object of my thoughts.

I looked up at him. "Sure, Moony." I saw a look of uncertainty on his face. "What's wrong Moony? Remus?"

"What? Oh. Nothing. See you later." As I watched Remus walk away I had the familiar feeling that he was hiding something from me.

All through out morning classes I did my usual staring at Remus.

My assumption at breakfast where correct. Remus was hiding something from _me_. He didn't seem to be hiding anything from _Prongs_, or _Wormtail._

My heart shattered. That Remus thought he could share something with the others -that he couldn't share with me- made me think that Remus thought he couldn't trust me. It made me wince.

By the time lunch came around, I was thoroughly depressed.

The love of my life thought I was untrustworthy. Even the thought made my heart break even more.

As I trudged to the assigned passage I thought of what Remus could want to tell me, and why the others already seemed to now.

About a month ago -it's now early November- James and Remus had a falling out. It only lasted about a week, but even that much is long.

You see Remus is the youngest -and smallest- of us, born in mid-March. James is the oldest, born in early September. He always saw Remus as a younger brother; but not the annoying kind like Regulas, no the kind you have the urge to take care of.

Anyway, I had gone to both parties of the disagreement and neither would talk to me about it.

Maybe that's what he wanted to talk about.

When I got to the passageway noone was out side. I gave the password and went in. Remus was waiting for me inside with James and Peter. _Maybe they were all secretly in a relationship_, I thought. I inwardly snorted at the idea.

"I new you two were in on it."

"Yes, well, it's not like we choose to be," James defended.

"Whatever."

"Excuse me, but we are here for a reason."

I turned towards my love, "Yes continue, Moony."

He nodded.

Suddenly James and Peter were holding my arms and James had a hand over my mouth. I tried to shake them off, but it didn't work. Eventually I relented.

"Sirius listen to me, and don't over react," Remus told me gently. "I'm gay." My heart soared. _I might just have a chance._ "And I have a boyfriend." My heart shadered. _I'm gonna commit suicide. _"It's Severus." The shadered peices of my heart were grand into powder.

I started to flail about, trying to get away. I needed _**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ bad to get away. I needed to get to the astronomy tower to through myself off it. I needed to get my magial pocketknife and shread my skin and/or vains.

Tears started to fill my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't let Remus know how much him being with someone else had hurt me.

Suddenly I stopped, slumped, defeated. I looked at James on my right, he was bitting his lip. To Remus's tear filled eyes. "I'm happy for you, Remus."

He brightened instantly. I nodded to him. James released me, as did Peter. I fell to the ground, but picked myself up. "I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed."


End file.
